Image projection systems may be used to display a still or video image, and to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. A screen useful for displaying a projected image may be as simple as a reflective surface. However, the appearance of a projected image on such surfaces may be pale or washed-out, typically due to ambient light. This poor image contrast may be improved by viewing the image in a darkened room, but it is not always possible or desirable to darken the room where an image is being displayed. Similarly, the quality of the projected image may be improved by employing a screen having a somewhat reflective surface. Such screen surfaces may incorporate a reflective material whose, reflectance decreases rapidly as the angle to the projected image increases, so that light directed directly to the screen surface is strongly reflected toward the viewer, while ambient light impinging on the screen surface at an angle is reflected away from the viewer. However, such screen surfaces may offer only a narrow range of satisfactory viewing angles, and, where ambient light impinges on such a screen from the same direction as the projected image, the advantage of such a screen may be lost as the ambient light is also reflected to the viewer.